L-375, 378 is a potent, rapidly binding, reversible, competitive inhibitor of thrombin. It inhibits plasma coagulation triggered by either the intrinsic or extrinsic pathway. In addition L-375, 378 has the advantage of oral activity in animal models versus the traditional parenterally administered thrombin inhibitor agents.